Los perros sí piensan
by Kuroko Lioncourt
Summary: ·¡Crack Fic!· Al irse Kiba y Shino a buscar agua, dejan sola a Hinata con Akamaru. Lo que no sabe la pobre es que no debe descuidarse estando cerca del perro, porque al parecer está necesitado. ·Parodia·


**·P**areja: ¿HinaAka?  
**·G**énero: Parodia  
**·A**dvertencias: Eh… ¿Un poco de zoofilia? ¿Insinuación de una posible relación de Shino y Kiba? Lo dejo a su criterio, malpensadas xD  
**·D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

#

Hinata estaba apoyada contra un árbol, quitándose el sudor de la frente con la mano. Kiba respiraba agitado mientras apoyaba los brazos en sus piernas y Shino mostraba total pasividad en lo poco que se podía ver de su rostro y Akamaru estaba recostado en el suelo con la lengua afuera.

Habían estado entrenando durante toda la mañana y ahora estaban muy cansados como para continuar. Shino manejaba a sus insectos para que Hinata y Kiba con Akamaru los hallaran y así poder mejorar sus técnicas y el nivel de camuflaje de los bichos.

—Hinata, ¿puedes quedarte aquí cuidando de Akamaru mientras que voy con Shino a conseguir agua? —preguntó Kiba ya que la respiración normalizada.

—Es-está bien, Kiba-kun… —contestó ella con su habitual tono de voz.

Shino miró interrogante a Kiba detrás de sus lentes, a lo que éste se rió nervioso.

—Shino, no te enojes, pero no quiero ir solo… ya sabes… —Kiba desvió la mirada y el pelinegro suspiró.

—Sí, no hay problema.

Se despidieron de Hinata mientras ella los miraba alejarse confusa. ¿Qué fue aquello…? Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse del tema; seguramente su cabeza estaba muy cansada.

Dejó que su cuerpo resbalara por el árbol, para así sentarse y estar más cómoda. Quedó cerca de Akamaru y, para matar el tiempo, empezó a acariciarlo.

—Uh, Aka-chan, que suavecito… —sonrió la chica al notar el suave pelaje. Ya sabía que así era el pelo del perro, pero siempre le asombraba que a pesar de cualquier cosa siempre tuviera la misma textura suave.

Akamaru levantó la cabeza, mirándola. Un brillo se podía ver en sus ojos. Hinata lo miró. ¿Un perro podía transmitir emociones? Sabía que aquél era especial, pero nunca se preguntó qué podía rondar por la cabeza de Akamaru.

—¿Qué piensas…? —preguntó Hinata como si fuera a recibir una respuesta.

Akamaru se paró y colocó la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, para después fingir dormir. Hinata sonrió ante el gesto. El cansancio le había ganado y ahora sus ojos se cerraban.

Pero el perro no estaba durmiendo. Espió a la chica hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente dormida para no despertar.

Hinata estaba soñando con Naruto. Estaban en el parque teniendo una cita. De pronto el chico la agarró por los brazos y la besó, y ella le correspondió.

El rubio fue bajando la cabeza, besando la piel expuesta mientras iba bajando el vestido. Hinata jadeaba con un notorio sonrojo en su cara. Las manos de Naruto sacaron por completo la liviana prenda, y fueron recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica.

Hinata dio un respingo cuando sintió algo húmedo en su entrepierna; vio la cabeza de Naruto en ese lugar. Toda su cabeza era un bracero que iba a estallar, pero no quiso apartarlo al sentir una corriente de placer.

Cuando estaba a punto de recibir el orgasmo, algo hizo que se despertara.

Abrió los ojos como plato y se sonrojó. Casi había tenido un sueño erótico con Naruto, y eso le hacía sentir mucha vergüenza.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, sintió que algo le lamía en su… en su…

—¡AKAMARU! —gritó espantada al ver al perro en su entrepierna. Se paró bruscamente y se alejó varios metros. ¿Entonces el sueño había… había…?

Sintió la voz de Kiba acercándose, por lo que se arregló la ropa lo más que pudo e intentó parecer tranquila. Pero teniendo a Akamaru mirándote con una expresión indescifrable no hacía más que alterar sus nervios.

—Hinata, ¿qué hay? —dijo Kiba a modo de saludo. La chica le sonrió, con aquellas muecas que no llegan a convencerte.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó Shino.

—No… no ha pasado nada, Shino-kun —sonrió de nuevo—. Tengo que irme… ¡adiós, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun!

Sin esperar a que los chicos se despidieran correctamente, ella salió corriendo ante la sorprendida mirada de Kiba.

—En serio, algo le ha pasado a Hinata… —se rascó la cabeza.

—Ya nos contará… —agarró una de las botellas de agua que habían traído.

Kiba sonrió de forma picarona—: Shino, ¿me das de beber?

El aludido se atragantó con el agua y Kiba no pudo más que reír.

Lo que los dos no habían visto era la forma en que Akamaru miró a Hinata.

Sin duda era un perro muy inteligente.

#

Al día siguiente se juntaron nuevamente para entrenar.

Pero algo extraño sucedía.

Ante la mirada incrédula de Kiba, Hinata se rehusaba a entrenar estando el perro cerca.

Los chicos no vieron la mirada que le dirigió Akamaru a la chica, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Ese perro sí que era malvado.

#

_XDDD ¡Dios mío! Lo que he escrito en un momento, ha salido demasiado… ¿tonto? ¿ilógico? En fin, espero que __**no**__ les gaya gustado._

_Personalmente me gusta el Shino/Kiba XD. Pero sé que no a todo el mundo le gusta el yaoi, así que no especifiqué nada. Además que odio el NaruHina, pero vamos, no hay que pensar mucho para saber que Hinata sueña cosas no muy decorosas con Naruto XD._

_Byeeew~!_


End file.
